Wordless
by baptistababe
Summary: Sometimes words are not necessary


Disclaimer: the characters aren't mine, the experiences are.

Dedication: to she with whom I can be truly happy

………………………………………………………………………………………

Isn't it strange how words sometimes just are not needed.

Like when you're stuck in a deserted classroom, serving detention for provoking an unseemly brawl between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and the girl who has plagued your waking dreams for the last six months (let alone your sleeping ones) is sitting demurely across the room finishing a potion, and you just can't help looking as a sudden flare from the cauldron lights up every colour in her chestnut hair, every bewitching shadow dancing across her cheek, and every movement of her slender hand tucking a few wayward strands of hair behind her ear.

Her hair, though no longer frizzy and unkempt, flies everywhere. As I gaze at her (far too conspicuously) in the Great Hall, or in a lesson, or even as she walks down the corridor, I long to reach out and smooth her hair behind her ears, letting my hand drift across her cheek and down over her neck as I do so. Such a small gesture, yet one redolent of so many emotions you are trying desperately to convey.

It's one such moment as she glances across the room and meets your eyes. A glance becomes a look, and a look a stare, as you try to push the thoughts in your head towards her with your eyes. In your head you're shouting 'I love you, I want you, I love you…' in a strange hymn to this wonderful woman before you.

Shaking her head slightly and making you catch your breath in surprise, she breaks the contact and starts walking towards your desk.

'What's your problem Malfoy?'

It's not quite biting, or a sneer, or indeed… anything negative at all.

'Draco.' Oh great, your mouth kicks into action before your brain

'What?' she just looks puzzled now.

'My name's Draco'

Silence

She stands head bowed for, how long? Probably only a few seconds.

'Why are you staring at me…? Draco.' She's still looking at the ground

Abruptly you push your chair back, stand up and walk over to her. Standing in front of her as her gaze still remains fixed on the floor; you tilt her head up with your finger. After some unwillingness her eyes meet yours, just in time for her to see your eyes close, and to feel a very gentle pressure on her lips. You draw your head back, your finger still under her chin, and take a few hairs tangled across her mouth and tuck them behind her ear. Your fingertips ghost down over her cheek and up again until her cheek is pillowed against your hand. Sighing, she closes her eyes and leans into your hand. Opening her eyes again, she gazes up at you, a small smile on her face and her eyes shining to rival even the brightest stars. Slowly, as naturally as if it's happened all your life, your other arm slides round her waist and you pull her to you until you are both in each others arms, foreheads resting together, eyes closed.

Tilting your head up you kiss her forehead and draw back slightly until you're holding on to each others elbows.

'You'd better finish your detention'. The words, uttered so softly, cannot but compel you to draw her into another hug and then let go. You walk back to your desk and sit down, and she, after some hesitation, goes back to her potion.

But something has changed. The room feels softer, and part of your mind is touching hers. You both no longer need to look up to feel what the other is doing, there is a thread connecting you both and held taught, so the slightest shift is felt, even if unconsciously.

A teacher pops in to tell you that you are free to go. You glance over to her, and she nods almost imperceptibly. She walks over to you, and you slide your arm around her again, kiss her forehead, and walk towards the door in a glow of happiness.

Talking can wait, all that is needed now is the wordless contentment shared, and her head resting lightly on your shoulder as you walk

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Please review! I don't know what compelled me to write it, it's probably complete crap, so no flamers please!


End file.
